Phoenix Corrigan
Phoenix Corrigan, also known as Phee, is the protagonist of the second book in the Benedict Series, Stealing Phoenix. Her Soulfinder is Yves Benedict . History Phoenix was born into "The Community", her mother was Sadie Corrigan and an unknown Greek father whom her mother said she met on holiday in Greece before she joined The Community. The Seer tells her that he is her father, it is assumed due to the Seer's telepathic powers her mother was devoted to him, but like all his "children", he abuses them and they fear him. She is one of the young females while the elder ones were brainwashed and become the Seers concubines, like her mother, and Phoenix fears she will become one of them when she grows up. Her mother raised her, training her to be a thief but also told her stories about Soulfinders in the hope that her's or Phoenix's would find and save them. Sadie died of cancer when Phoenix was about nine. Phoenix managed to survive in the Community without her mother, and she goes on missions requested by the Seer and the Community to steal objects from targets by using her Savant powers to freeze their mind whilst she steals things. Her ability is the reason that she is still alive and lives with the Community as it is like her rent. After a day's work, she would go to libraries and reads books as she wants an education although she has never been to school. She doesn't have many clothes and would steal clothes from stores. ''Stealing Phoenix Phoenix is sent by the Seer to steal from the bag of Yves Benedict at the London's 2012 Olympics by pretending to be a student in his class visiting the stadium. Using her powers, she succeeds but mysteriously the bag is set on fire, by Yves, and she mistakenly reaches insi de and burns her hand. Returning to the Seer empty-handed, she is taken to him by her 'half-brothers', Dragon and Unicorn. Thanks to Tony's advice, she tells The Seer that the boy goes to a college and she will try again so he gives her a second chance. As punishment for not succeeding the first time, he telepathically forbids her from eating or drinking until she steal something from Yves. She goes to a college where Yves goes and takes the name, Wendy Barrie. She goes to the same class where she meets her target and chat about Geoscience (mistaken for ''geology due to her lack of education). Phoenix then uses her powers and steals his bag, but realized that Yves was fighting her power. No one has ever done it before and she runs off before everyone wakes up from the spell and Yves chases her and was on her tail. Phoenix goes to an empty class attempting to jump off a first floor window. Yves managed to grab her by the waist before she jumps, and they have a fight. Yves realises that Phoenix is his Soulfinder as his fury and anger changes into happiness. Yves pulls her against the floor and pins her down before taking away his bag Phoenix stole. Phoenix was stunned that "he" was the one and thought Soulfinders were fairytales, but felt a connection to Yves as if she knows him already. Yves says he was shocked his soulfinder is a thief, stealing from him twice. Phoenix is reduced to begging from Yves to steal something from him. Yves tells her that he will lie to them after he lets her go, as long as she doesn't try to escape, which Phoenix accepts. When she gets up, Yves sees her burned hand from their last encounter, guilty that he did this. When the teacher came up asking what's going on, Yves tells her the story that he and Wendy used to tease each other and she stole his bag to joke and now he got it back. The professor is annoyed that the teenagers are acting like kids, leaves, after telling them they need to go back. Phoenix wanting to leave, Yves doesn't let her and takes her back to class. In the class room, Yves wouldn't let go of her arm and notices her exhaustion, giving her a bottle of water. Phoenix refuses unless she steals something from him, but Yves looped holed it saying "Thats my water. Whatever you do, don't take it from me". Phoenix then take it - 'stealing' it, and drinks the whole bottle. At the lunch break, Yves has a talk with Phoenix, asking her about herself while comforting her. When Yves saw her burned hand that he made, he felt guilty and when he asked Phoenix if she has been to the doctor, Phoenix says no since she doesn't have a birth certificate. Yves decided to take Phoenix to her brother, Xavier, a healer. They quickly left the college and go to Yves's apartment to see Xav. Phoenix tries to escape from the Benedict brothers' apartment and runs into Dragon and Unicorn who have come to find her. They take her back to the Community and she is interrogated by the Seer, who allows Unicorn to age Tony using his Savant power, until Phoenix tells them that Yves is her Soulfinder. The book ends with the wedding of Phoenix and Yves in Denver, Colorado. ''Seeking Crystal'' Phoenix meets Crystal Brook, the younger sister of Diamond, and Crystal is surprised that she is married so young. At Diamond's hen party, her mind was erased by Contessa, who kidnaps and brainwashes her to forget her life and her Soulfinder. Personality She lived a miserable life and had to do some thieving only to live. She have fear in her life and tried to endure the bullying, pain, and threats, trying to act tough and silent around the community. But inside her heart, she is a kind and caring person who would do anything to protect the one she loves, even though she have to do terrible things to protect them. And because she is kind, she is vegetarian so she doesn't eat the animals that were killed to make food. She sometimes flirts and teases Yves, she loves him but her kind nature makes her stubborn to refuse his help, causing him to lose his temper and blow things up. Appearance She has short or medium uneven ,dark hair, but olive colouring from her greek heritage and have blue eyes. She wears rock clothes and some piercings that gives Old ladies disgust, since she lives in a home with theives. Described by Crystal, she looked like a Tinkerbell wearing rock clothing. She looks younger than she is in a mirror. She is 17 years old when she meets Yves, and turns about 18 In the Seeking Crystal. Savant Abilities Phoenix has the power to freeze people's thoughts, so that for them it feels like time has stopped. But since she can access their thoughts, she gained the abilty to almost read a persons feelings. Its like Sky reading aura with colors, only that the aura's or mental patterns move like fast or slow discribing their emotions for example when Phee saw Yves looked like he is on fire in her mental patterns when he was mad. Category:Protagonists Category:Stealing Phoenix characters Category:Seeking Crystal characters Category:Savants Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Misty Falls characters